Blind Dating
by EveryoneNeedsA.Sneed
Summary: Lily strongly believed that there was a one in a trillion chance that she'd ever find the right guy for her by going on blind dates. Time to prove her wrong.
1. Meet Lily

Chapter 1: Meet Lily  
  
In the summer of Lily Evans sixth year, she sat in her room, buried in her studies. You know how it is...Top student in everything, exceptional at Charms especially, and very good looking. You know, red hair, almond-shaped green eyes, great figure, yeah. Currently, she was on her way to her final year at Hogwarts, which grieved Lily very much, for Hogwarts had become more than a home to her.  
  
"Lily!" screeched her putrid sister, Petunia. "Get down here!" Petunia was four years older than her, and was dating the most horrible boyfriend in the world, Vernon.  
  
Lily sighed and put down her things. She loved her sister, yes, but lately she had been acting vicious and nasty towards Lily than ever before.  
  
"Yes, Petunia?" She said downstairs in the kitchen.  
  
"Mother wants to talk to you." She sniffed and walked out the door to meet her boyfriend, Vernon waiting for her outside.  
  
"Bye." She called out the door, grabbing her jacket and slamming the door. Lily's mother sighed.  
  
"I wish she'd stop seeing that boyfriend. He's absolutely horrible." She smiled and Lily giggled.  
  
Rose, Lily's mom looked pretty much exactly the same as Lily, except for the eyes. Lily got her eyes from her dad.  
  
"Anyways, I thought maybe we could go shopping today, for your supplies. You know, your school year is only two weeks away."  
  
"I'd love to Mum, but I can't. I'm meeting up with Annie today, I promised her I would. You know how she gets about those kind of things."  
  
"Oh well, we can to it some other time. Has Annie gotten you another blind date?" She asked coyly, trying to suppress a grin. Lily just rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Somehow, Annie always found ways to get Lily in sticky situations.  
  
Right then, Lily's dad, came in. "Hello my beautiful flowers." He said in his deep rumbling voice. He smiled broadly at the joke he had made a million times before.  
  
Lily smiled. She loved every time her dad said that. It brought back sweet memories.  
  
Lily's mom glanced at her watch and said to Lily, "You better be going, or Annie will have your head."  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm late! Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" She pecked them each on the cheek and raced down to Annie's house, which was a couple blocks down. When she finally got there, she was forty-five minutes late.  
  
Annie opened the door scowling. "You're late! Again! Why are you always late? Punctuality is very important!" She fake scolded. She was such a drama queen. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled. She loved Annie's house. It always smelled of freshly baked bread, which makes sense, because Annie's mother was a baker. One of the best bakers in the world.  
  
Annie giggled. "Nevermind that. I have something important to tell you." She looked around and whispered "I'll tell you upstairs, because THERE'S A LITTLE BRAT EAVESDROPPING AGAIN!! MOTHER!!!" She ran around the couch and picked up her nine year old brother by the ears. "MOTHER!!! HE DID IT AGAIN!!"  
  
Annie's mother came rushing out of the kitchen. "Matt! What did I tell you about listening in on people's conversations??" She scolded. Lily smiled. Another reason why she loved this house was because there was so much liveliness.  
  
"Oh hello, Lily. I'm sorry about this. Matt won't ever do it again, right?" She turned and stared pointedly at Matt. He squirmed from Annie's grip.  
  
"Yes Mum." He mumbled and hung his head.  
  
"Great, now go to your room."  
  
Matt stomped up the stairs up to his room. Annie apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I only wish I could have a little brother."  
  
"No, I promise you, you don't."  
  
"Would you rather have Petunia?"  
  
"Well, no, but you wouldn't want Matt either." She huffed. "Anyways, let's go to my room, I'm dying to tell you." Lily's forehead creased with worry.  
  
"It's not another blind date you set me up with again is it?" Annie looked unbothered.  
  
"Well, as I said before, over and over, you need a boyfriend! I mean you dig yourself in your studies all day and nothing else! It's like that's all you care about! You need more of a social life, you know?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "And as I've said before, over and over, I don't want a boyfriend! And setting me up on blind dates won't help much! Because there's like one in a trillion chance that I would find the right guy going on blind dates, and I NEED to concentrate on my studies, because if I don't, I'll never be a Healer! You know that!"  
  
Annie sighed. "Just go on this one alright? I already set it up and stuff, so just go. PLEASE??" She put on her puppy dog eyes.  
  
Now Lily sighed. "Fine, but no more alright?"  
  
"No promises." She smiled and ran up the stairs to her room, with Lily right behind.  
  
Sitting in the café, Lily awaited her blind date's arrival. She had a cup of coffee in her hand and a hell of a headache. Annie was a couple of tables away, eagerly waiting to see the outcome.  
  
The bell chinged as the door opened. Lily looked up. Just some old man. Lily sighed, frustrated and annoyed. She put her head in her arms on the table to ease her headache.  
  
"Lily! Lily!" Came Annie's urgent whisper. "Here he comes." Lily groaned but looked up anyway. There she saw the hottest guy ever. He had short black hair spiked up, and light, candy brown eyes.  
  
He strolled up to her table and asked, "Are you Lily?" In an average toned voice.  
  
"Ye-Yes." Came Lily's idiotic reply.  
  
"Great." He smiled warmly and sat himself down. A waiter came by and he ordered a cup of coffee.  
  
"So..." Lily said after an awkward silence, in which he stirred his coffee. Lily blushed. This was starting pretty bad. And her head was throbbing.  
  
"I'm Michael." He smiled. "But you already knew that, right?"  
  
Lily hadn't, because Annie hadn't told her, no idea why. But she nodded anyways. "I'm Lily, but you already knew that, right?" Lily relaxed a bit. She didn't realize how tense she was. Maybe because the headache...  
  
"So what school do you go to?" He asked, attempting to start a conversation.  
  
"Oh, it's far away from here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Lily couldn't believe how Annie would do this again, after so many times of telling her not to, she did anyways. And it was turning out to be very....boring. And Lily knew that this wasn't the guy for her.  
  
"So how'd you end up here?" Lily asked, hoping it wasn't too personal.  
  
"Oh, my friend thought it'd be funny to set me up on a blind date as a prank." He rolled his eyes.  
  
Kind of like me, Lily thought. Maybe this won't be so bad.  
  
"So what about you?"  
  
"Oh, basically the same thing, except my friend is trying to get me a boyfriend because she thinks I'm not social enough or something." And Lily rolled her eyes. Her head throbbed. She winced.  
  
He smiled. "Not social enough, eh? And why not? You're pretty enough."  
  
Lily wasn't sure if it was a compliment or an insult so she just smiled and nodded. Once more there was an awkward silence.  
  
"Er, well I have to be somewhere at eleven, so maybe I'll see you around." Lily knew that he was lying when he said he had to be somewhere, and she was sure that he, too, meant that she wasn't for him. Grrrrr...Annie, when I get my hands on you...right after I get rid of my headache....  
  
He left with a ching ching from the bell on the door, and Lily looked after him, and what she saw made her horribly embarrassed. He walked out of the door and met up with a girl and walked away.  
  
She stormed to Annie's table, where Annie was innocently reading her menu, not knowing the date was done. Lily took Annie's menu, laid it down and plopped down on the seat opposite of her so called friend.  
  
"Finished already? How'd it go?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
Lily lifted her head, scowling, and growled, "Fine Annie. Except he has A GIRLFRIEND!" Annie's smile dropped. "Oops."  
  
"Damn right oops. Every single blind date you've put me on, it's always gone wrong, so would you please just stop putting me on these dates? I'll find my guy in due time! Okay??" With that, Lily got up from the chair and left.  
  
EvanescentLife 


	2. Meet James

Chapter 2: Meet James  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, but as much as you expected, I do not own any of the characters in this story. (  
  
"James! Ooohh Jamsie poo!!" Sirius snickered, as he yelled for James to come down from flying around.  
  
I bet you know a lot about James Potter already. You know, popular, rich, ladies-man, prankster, and hot. Hot, with his sexy messy hair, his hazel eyes behind wire-rimmed glasses, his muscular body. That kind of hot. Yes, he is going to his final year at Hogwarts, and is really excited about it. He's a hell of a good Quidditch player, and is also a great friend.  
  
James rolled his eyes and laughed. "Stop being so serious, Sirius, you might hurt yourself." Sirius just beamed. James flew to the ground, taking his time, relishing in making Sirius wait.  
  
"Get down here already! We're meeting up with the guys back at your place!"  
  
"Oh cool. Does Remus look any better?" Remus had a rough night last night. (He's a werewolf, but don't be frightened, he's nice, as long as you don't visit him during full moon nights) They started walking up to James' mansion.  
  
"Looking better than he did last night, though he only got that one nasty bruise on his chest from last night. You remember. When you had to tackle him and you put all your weight on that hoof to pin him to the ground." He explained. (Don't be scared, the Marauders, otherwise known as James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter are animagus, with the exception of Remus, who is a werewolf, as I said before. They can change themselves to animals willingly. James is a stag, Sirius is a dog, and Peter is a rat.)  
  
"Wow. Never thought I'd live to see Sirius seriously serious." He smiled. "But yeah, I remember that, almost lost control. That wouldn't be good."  
  
"Damn right it wouldn't be good. We should hurry it up, they're waiting for us. Race you to the mansion!" Sirius laughed and raced to James' house.  
  
"Hey!" James laughed and followed Sirius back to his mansion.  
  
If you walked into the room, you would wish you hadn't. Clothes were strewn all over the floor, some looking really dirty, the smell was of mold and mildew, and the whole place was just the definition of a disaster. And yet James loved it. He plopped onto his bed, which hadn't been made since he was ten years old, and so did Sirius. Remus picked his way around all the dirty clothes and miraculously made his way over to the couch. Peter chose to sit on a chair right next to the doorway.  
  
"So, any of you lads pick up a girl lately?" James asked as he examined a china figure of his house.  
  
"Well, I did meet this one girl in the park..."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"Can't exactly remember the name right now, but I remember she was drop dead gorgeous. I mean, seriously. She had like this dark red hair down to her mid-back and her eyes were green. Great body. Now that I think of it, she looked really familiar...But anyways, onto the more important stuff. She said she had this friend that would like to meet up with me sometime, but I declined and instead..." His eyes twinkled mischievously, "volunteered you James!" He smiled, obviously pleased with himself.  
  
"What?!?! YOU SET ME UP ON A BLIND DATE?!?!? HOW COULD YOU SIRIUS?!?! WHY THE-"  
  
"Actually, its not so weird James. You should have been expecting it sometime in your life. I mean it is Sirius we're talking about here." Said Remus, smiling.  
  
"And what exactly does that mean?" Sirius said, through laughter.  
  
James was fuming. How dare he?? How COULD he?? Of all things...A BLIND DATE. WITH A STRANGE GIRL. James put his head in his hands. This could go terribly wrong. TERRIBLY WRONG.  
  
James was sitting in the café waiting for his blind date (coincidentally the same café Lily had her latest mishap blind date winkwink) Sirius set him up for. Speaking of Sirius, he looked up and glared at him for the millionth time. Sirius just smiled and gave him a thumbs up sign. James growled.  
  
While James was glaring and growling, Lily sat in a table in the far corner. When she saw who Sirius said as his "friend that needs to find a girlfriend" she had hoped for Peter. That would give Annie the payback she deserved. A blind date with Peter. But it turned out to be James. She should've known. Well...Annie always got nervous around James at school, so it should be an interesting show.  
  
Lily smirked to herself. Hopefully, she thought, after this, Annie will have learned her lesson and won't set me up for horrible blind dates.  
  
The bell gave the ching ching. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, and Lily in her corner looked up, and there was Annie.  
  
Annie looked around the café, (she didn't notice Lily, who was hiding behind a menu, or Sirius, Remus, or Peter for they were doing the same) and spotted James sitting at his table, staring at her. Her eyes widened in shock. Oh no. Oh no no no no no. James could not be her blind date. How could she? Lily so knew Annie had a crush on him! ARGH, Lily, when I find you...  
  
Annie just stood there staring at James, with shock (and nervousness) numbing her body, and James just sat there, a look of confusion on his face as he stared at Annie.  
  
Lily was sniggering behind her menu as she watched Annie's reaction.  
  
"Whoa, who sent the Stunning Spell?" Whispered Sirius. Sirius and Peter snickered, but Remus just watched curiously.  
  
It was a long time before Annie slowly made her way to James' table. Throughout the time when Annie was frozen, she had been thinking. If Lily wanted it like this, then so be it. Slowly, Annie relaxed, and when she sat down, she was totally okay, the ideas of revenge for Lily slowly forming.  
  
And as Lily watched, she became more disappointed because Annie's spell was slowly wearing off. Great revenge, Lily thought. Well, it was the best I could do.  
  
By now, Annie was chatting casually and talking rather animatedly to James, and James put on quite an act of looking interested, but was rather bored. Annie snuck peeks around the café, looking for Lily, because she knew Lily would be here. She also knew Lily was rather bad at revenge, but herself, Annie, was quite good. And there, Annie had found her, sitting in the far corner, trying to hide herself behind a menu. I got you now, thought Annie, as she tuned back into the conversation. (She was quite good at talking and tuning out, but while she was still talking)  
  
While James himself hardly noticed what Annie was doing because he was so bored, he was just looking around the café freely, every once in a while looking back at Annie as she chatted endlessly and was watching, no glaring at the far corner. So James decided to look at the far corner too.  
  
James didn't know why Annie was so interested in the corner. Just someone reading a menu, jeez.  
  
"-like I was saying to her, 'Maybe you should try this eye shadow, it would look so much better than that aqua-blue one and-"  
  
"Say, what school do you go to?" James asked, just to stop her endless blabbering. This got Annie's attention quick. She stopped staring at the corner and really did stop blabbering. The silence rang in James' ears.  
  
"Hogwarts. Why?" She said abrubtly after a silence. James nearly fell off his chair. You see, he thought she was just some Muggle and you would understand that if a Muggle told (well at least you thought the person was a Muggle) you that she went to Hogwarts.  
  
"Y-You go to Hogwarts? How did you know I wasn't a Muggle?" After he said it, it sounded like a stupid question.  
  
"Yes, I go to Hogwarts. I don't expect you'd know how I am but I definitely know who you are. I'm Annie by the way."  
  
"Annie, nice to meet you."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Now you greet me." He was about to reply to apologize but she interrupted him. "Nevermind. I need you to do something for me."  
  
"Like what?" He asked, suspiciously.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
James was confused. Wasn't she just going to ask him to do something for her? "Walking..."  
  
"No, no. Like did you come here personally wanting to find your sould mate?"  
  
"No...one of my friends set me up for it."  
  
"That's right. So did one of my friends. And I need to get back at her. Understand?"  
  
Then, it dawned on James. He nodded, suddenly liking this Annie a whole lot better.  
  
EvanescentLife 


End file.
